Roy AoaG SAM
SAM '---””---' He had 2 Cerberus left and had to abandon his Baby Tiger as it was hit by a Melter Grenade and reduced to slag. He was down to his last Energy mag. He lost count but according to Charles they had defeated 800 Kermac and 60 Landing tanks. Sam wiped his brow as he knelt next to the Stomper that had somehow miraculously survived even the last wave of attacks and his Auto Doc made a chirping beep and responded. “Contact to Med Central established, transmitting physiology data. Receiving treatment instructions from Paracelsus. Commencing treatment.” The Stomper had lost three of its legs and several tentacles. It marvelous crystalline cracked at several spots , oozing a stinking black blood. It made a gargling sound every time it took a breath. The torching winds of Nuclear blasts most likely burned his wind pipes. One of the usually so deadly tentacles reached out and coiled in a weak gesture around Sam’s arm. “No worries big fellow, we get you back on your feet.” Sam glanced on his threat sensors , noting at least 200 more Kermac Infantry approaching. Big mass and energy signatures proved they had landed Kermac Battle Walkers, they would be within range in less than 10 minutes He said to Charles, who also was battle scarred and ran on energy reserves .” We did pretty good Tinhead, but we won’t survive another wave . I could not have asked for a better comrade, Charles.” Charles deep red visual sensors glowed a tad brighter. “One thinks that the concept of honor and valor are no longer alien concepts. One is honored to have fought with you, Master.” “Quit that master crap. You know my name . Let’s not make it too easy for them.” A woman in a green dress, walked bare feet across the torched ground and Sam got up. “Ma’am, over here quick! Are you hurt?” She smiled. “Yes Sam I am hurt, but I heal fast.” Sam noticed green leaves and plants breaking through the charred ground. Heavy rain clouds gathered and boiled up over them as if Green Hell had the latest in force field weather control, which it of course did not have. Sam said. “I am going to give you my suit Ma’am and then you try to run as far as you can. There will be more of them soon. Seeing you here , Ant Hill must be gone.” He was not surprised that she knew his name, he assumed she was a civilian fleeing from Ant Hill and somehow managed to slip by the Kermac troops and survive the Jungle.” The first heavy raindrops fell . “I am touched, Sam. You caring for one of my children. Defending me most gallantly and quite effectively, now that my warrior and his Terrors from ages past , devour the enemies, I can restore what has been hurt and cover what has died with new life.” The approaching signals started to fade, more and more winked out. Sam blinked at the strange speech. “Who are you?” Unlike Roy however he begun to understand, “You are native right? You are from Green Hell and I don’t mean a Greenie.” The few drops of rain had changed to a torrent down pour. The water hitting the hot ground turned to mist and steam. The sweltering heat and moisture seemed not to affect her at all. “Yes Sam, I am Green Hell. “ A Kermac 30 meter battle walker with glowing shields crushed into the open. Sam pulled the Woman down behind the bulk of the Stomper. “Goddess or not, that is some serious Kermac Hardware.” A tremendous blast of energy hit the Walker and made it stumble and crash into the mud. Two black beasts, with terrifying teeth and claws, with glowing eyes and horns ripped and clawed through armor and bloody bits of the walkers crew joined the rain only a few heart beats later. A Kermac Solider fleeing tangled into the net of a Moolax and died with an agonizing scream. Sam recognized the black beasts, they looked just like Roy’s partner, not nearly as big, but utterly vicious and terrifying. Did the horrors not end? The beasts turned their massive heads and stared at them with their glowing eyes. Their muscles tensed and were about to attack, but then they simply disappeared with popping sounds. vanishing from one eye blink to the next. There was a sudden flash in the sky and three new suns glared even past the heavy cloud cover into existence with brilliant white light, outshining Maxwell for a brief moment. Sam jumped to his feet and jelled with a triumphant scream. “He’s here! The Devi is here!” Charles said. “Sensors confirming multiple translocator-bomb explosions.” Sam shook his fist to the sky. “Try to be arrogant now, you hairless bastards, he is going to tear you a new one and hunt you to extinction!” To the woman he said with a wide grin of relieve. “Green Lady, our mightiest warrior has arrived. The Invaders will be vanquished and swept away.” She put her hand on the Stomper. “Now Qaroniel will retake and restore!” The Stomper healed before his eyes and came to his feet. Trees and bushes, grass and plants started to grow and it would take no time and the scars of the battle would be covered. Sam didn’t like to be so close to a healthy full sized Stomper and said. “I always knew there was more to this world than it appeared, but I am not a Greenie and my suit is damaged.” “The Stomper likes you and will never hurt you. Go give it a name, that is what humans do when they befriend an animal, do they not?” “I lost my home, Green Hell. I am not sure I will stay and besides now that we know there is a sentient life form , we most likely must abandon this world.” “No Sam, you are not a Greenie by birth. You are however one by heart. You are welcome to rebuild your home and farm. You never did us harm. Rebuild your home. A fence is no longer needed. Keep respecting the world as you always have and it will respect you.” “You want us humans to stay?” “I want no one who does not love this world to know about me. Ant Hill is fine as long as it not grows to much and too big. Many of those who were born here love me and this world and they are my children.” “What do I tell the Eternal Warrior about you? How do I explain…” “You fought on your own and without my help, this you can tell your Warrior.” She smiled. “He was here before, he was the first human to set foot on Green Hell and survive, I know of him. He does not know of me but I am certain he has felt my presence back then. Keep me a secret.” “I will.” “When peace and tranquility has returned to this world I shall visit you. Roy has told me much about you and your Hell-Ade.” “Roy, he sure will be glad if he hears that Green Hell is unharmed.” “Roy is here. Roy summoned the Black Beasts and Roy is my warrior and one day he inherits all that is Qaroniel.” A thunderous sound he knew all too well made him turn his head . Orbital Assault Marines dropping at the speed of sound, a voice called him from within his helmet. “Steel Gauntlet, calling Master Sergeant Brown.” “Master Sergeant Sam Brown, USMC retired reporting in. I could use a Black Smith down here.” The Steel Gauntlet was a small band of Marines, picked by Stahl himself, also known as Stahl’s Own. He had been one of them for a very long time. Calling for a Black Smith was calling for a Suit Repair Specialist. He turned to the woman but she had vanished. A Marine in a dark blue Gilgamesh, its Camouflage deactivated and a yellow Anchor, Globe and Eagle symbol on his shoulder covers, the symbol for the old pre-astro Marine Corps. True to his reputation he was the first to land in a drop before his men did, Richard Stahl had arrived. He brushed his helmet open without fear looked around and said. “You know I have better things to do than to come running anytime one of my old Master Sergeants calls. Looks like I got dressed up for nothing. I detect only dead Kermac tissue and lots of shredded hardware.” Richard Stahl was one of those men who could smile only with his eyes. “Not that I expected any less of you , Master Sergeant Brown.” The Immortal added after a moment. “You, Mr. Brown do not have to stand in attention ,it is I who should, at ease Marine, at ease!” “Sir…” Sam had a knot in his throat and pride and relieve swelled his heart and chest. Words failed him. Stahl put his hand on the silently standing robot. “Ah a Type IV, of all Cerberus Series, the most reliable and intelligent machines, isn’t that one of the machines that saved our bacon in the Tauris Tunnels?” Sam nodded. “Yes Sir, you helped me to save ten of them before Fleet sent the rest back for recycling. He glanced past Charles. “Now there is Charles and Harold, the rest didn’t make it.” Charles red visual sensor glowed dimly. “One is honored to be remembered by the Admiral, Sir.” Richard said. “I remember those who fought with me , be they flesh and blood or Ultronit and Silicone.” He keyed his Command channel. “Captain be so kind and send me Cerb -Maintenance and eight Cerbs, to my location.” To Sam and Charles he said. “They fix you up good as new and won’t touch Charles Ego Center. You Charles, take charge of those eight Cerbs.” Sam looked up into the sky. “The Kermac?” Stahl said.” We contained one Kermac Battle Ship, the other eight no longer exist. If the Assembly declares war the ones we caught alive will be treated as the Kermac treat our POW and if there is no war, I have them hanged for Piracy and Murder.” “How can there be no war? They attacked us with Battle ships!” “Because the Assembly decides such things and not we soldiers and that my friend is the reason I am still wearing this Uniform.” '--“_-- ' PHIL Celyciia simply hugged the first Union Marine that came down into the Corridor. The young Marine corporal in his destroyer suit blushed while his two comrades made comments about the spoils of war and he should share. Celyciia now cried openly. “Marines, Union Marines! Now I have seen the most beautiful sight in the Universe!” The Corporal still blushing said. “The City is secure Ma’am. Does any one of you need medical attention?” A PFC next to the Corporal snickered. “She seems alright, but I need cosmetic surgery if she thinks you are the prettiest and not me!” The Marines took charge and put the arrested Kermac and the woman in Stasis boxes. Ruddick said. “The woman’s name is Yeager and she is under arrest for murder of Federal Inmates and is not a Prisoner of War.” The Marine nodded. “I mark her Stasis box that way, Officer.” Phil said. “Is it really over?” “Yes Sir, the Devi has swept the system clean and an old Marine friend of the Old Man killed the Kermac down here, so it appears.” Phil looked around “Where is Cherubim? Corporal, did you see a blonde woman pass you?” “No Sir.” “She must have passed you. There is no other exit from down here, than that Elevator behind you, right?” “Nobody passes a United Stars Marine unnoticed, Sir. Are you have a person of your group missing?” Phil smiled weakly. “Never mind Corporal, Cherubim made being a Nobody an art form.” He looked around. “Now comes the really hard part, we got to put all this in reports kiddos.” Celyciia said. “Does that mean good bye? Are you leaving us?” He shrugged. “If you go back to Recksnostal, yes it means good bye. If you want to help me solve an old cold case on Splish-Splash Colony then it does not.” “Where do I say I want to be transferred to?” “Union Police Headquarters, Decker's Office.” She turned to Ruddick. “How about you?” “I quit the Police. Cherubim made me an offer and I accepted.” She gasped. “You, good ol' Ruddick a spook?” “I meant what I said. As long as there are Demons outside our gates that can do all this, Police work makes no sense to me. I want to do my share that something like this won’t happen again.” “So It does mean good bye but totally different than I thought.” The Sergeant nodded. “Give my regards to the boys , back home.” “You are not even going back to quit?” “No Celyciia, she told me that I must cease to exist in order to do the work she told me I would do.” A Marine interrupted and said. “Can someone sign this arrest record?” Celyciia pressed her thumb on the PDD and then said to Ruddick. “How can you…” Ruddick too had disappeared apparently into thin air. '--“”— ' ROY Roy noticed the numbers of black beasts became fewer by the moment. There was an eerie silence, all Kermac was gone, except for the crying and groaning leader glued to a Trappers Palm, the Vamp Flies had devoured much of his exposed skin and yet the little Med Box tried its best to keep him alive. Roy looked away. He wanted the Kermac to suffer but he needed his Med Box, so he deactivated the box and recalled the Nanite resources. Then he took the box and said. “You will are only the first one. I am going to kill you all. Every Kermac , every Wizard.” Roy took the Box to Cara who was still unconscious and after the Box completed its initial diagnostic it said. “ Lifeform identified as Saresii, symptoms point to Psionic Overload and hemorrhaging brain tissue. Med Central recommends Stasis until she can be transferred to a Hospital.” He pressed the Emergency Beacon and the Unit did its best to stabilize her and keep her alive. Then he hugged Partner. “I am so glad your back, I thought I lost you. Don’t ever scare me like this again. He kissed the big animal and said. “I love you as much as a human can love an animal.” The waves of warmth and affection were like an embrace and Roy remained that way for a little while. He straightened and looked around. “All your friends are gone., I can’t see a single one.” Partner overwhelmed Roy’s mind with images but none of them made any sense so he simply said. “If you can tell them thank you from me then do that.” Qaroniel had silently appeared next to him and said. “His kind is the reason I exist. His kind was the only living thing I feared.” “Partner comes from Green Hell?” “Come my child it is time you meet my true self.” “I have not?” “Come!” She led him to the blasted cave and there was a massive metal door in the now exposed back of the cave and it opened with a croaking heavy sound thin slaps of rock cracking a splintering away. Roy instinctively knew this door had not been opened for a very long time. She waved , “Come Roy, you are the first being to enter my home for over a million years of your time.” With these words she vanished, not like Partner with a loud pop but like a hologram avatar simply fading into thin air. Roy slowly stepped over the thick threshold and found himself in a dark room. Soft bluish lights came on and revealed what he could only describe as a laboratory of some kind. He was not a scientist but he had been raised by two brilliant biologists and he had been to the Institute many times. As alien as the equipment appeared he was almost certain the device on the left was a DNA sequencer and the machine next to it a tissue weaver tank. “Very good my child, her now bodiless voice coming from everywhere and nowhere said. “I once was a machine, an AI built and designed by the Saresii of what you call the First Age of Knowledge. You see Qaroniel means not Murder or Hell, it means Multitude.” The voice of the woman came from a central column and her face wafted like a fog around the machine. “This world was a paradise once with few carnivorous beasts. No plant did harm ,no bird could kill. Then the Dark Ones Came and used Beasts like yours and the old Saresii and the Seenians gathered the most dangerous life forms they could find from all across the Galaxy and brought them here and combined them. They made countless monsters, many are still sleeping far below, monsters and life meant to fight and kill. But man be it Terrans, Saresii or Seenian are poor designers of true life and balance. I was their tool. A machine of great knowledge and with all the tools needed to manipulate life.” The Saresii died , the Seenians perished and I was left alone. When it happened I cannot say but I merged with an idea a thought alone, intellect without form and whatever merged with me made me aware and I continued to help my children, but I let Nature decide what should develop and what not. I now have control over all that lives on this world and Nature has found its balance as you so oft expressed.” Roy slowly approached the Column and while it all sounded fantastic ,it was something he could understand and accept. A Goddess with magic powers was something he rejected , a Computer making and editing life…that was possible. “Why are you revealing all this to me?” “You loved me from the start and I loved you for that. As recent events proof my existence even after all this time is not forgotten and what has been found once by the Kermac can be found again. When the day comes evil returns , then so must you and once again take up arms to defend me. As you know now, I can’t defend myself against a threat coming from beyond the sky.” “Why not simply let the Fleet take care of it?” “Will they fight for me as you would? Will they forget when new alliances are made ? No my child but if you do not want this burden…” “Of course I want to protect you but you saw how impotent I was against the Kermac.” “You command Partner and you are still a boy. You will become warrior much like your Uncle Sam.” “So what will happen now?” “What happens in the Universe and between Union and Kermac I cannot predict, even though the day comes where only one civilization will carry on while the other must perish. Green Hell will heal it heals already and the physical scars will vanish. Few know of my existence and I hope it will remain that way. Let Green Hell be what it always was, a mystery to visitors, a horror and nightmare to outsiders and a paradise and home to those who are indeed Greenies. “ '--””---' ANT HILL Ma Swanson, Celyciia, Phil , Sam, Roy, a few hundred Marines, Navy Officers and Med Personnel and a few thousand Greenies stood in the Main concourse of Ant Hill watching a big View Screen transmitting a hearing from the Assembly. Admiral McElligott had been flown to the Focus rather unceremoniously by two robots. This platform was called “The Focus” as every representative had an unobstructed view to whatever or whoever stood there. The speaker of the Assembly, this year it was a Boloth said. “Docket 1 , Emergency Session of the Assembly of Representatives of the United Stars of the Galaxies, will now commence.” There was a small pause and the enormous Assembly sphere fell silent. The speaker continued. “You all have seen the visuals and have the preliminary reports before you. An act of war was committed by the Galactic Council and the Kermac. We will address the implications of that in the following docket. Right now we are going to commence a Assembly Hearing as it was requested by the Body only eight hours ago.” The Saresii Alcove was highlighted by a spotlight and the Saresii representative said. “We have examined the Admiral according to the Immortal Act of 3593, Section 2. The Admiral is perfectly shielded and not under foreign influence, he is furthermore of sound mind. “ Yet another voice rose and a Klack was highlighted by a spot light. “Speak then Admiral. You still have the trust of the Queen. She wants to hear what you have to say.” “I am O'Brock McElligott, Admiral of the Fleet” He begun as if reciting his name and rank gave him strength.”I have served the United Earth and the Union since its inception with unwavering dedication. There is one thing I have never done and that is get involved in politics. You are the ones that tell me what to do. I was told by the President of the United Stars what I conveyed to Stahl. I have records of all orders and I enter them now as evidence.” He pointed at his accusers and directly onto a hovering Camera bot. “Ask the president why he gave me those orders.” “There is nothing on those Record chips.” Someone said. “They are empty.” McElligott stared with steely eyes. “I am to old and to long around to be framed. I just handed these chips to a Court Clerk. I want him examined by PSI Corps. I do have copies of those records.” Stahl grunted . “I almost feel sorry for that old man, if it weren't for the dead and wounded that died in Maxwell.” His face clouded. “He turned his back on me when I stood at the same spot 1500 years ago.” He waved at the screen. “I am sure he will worm himself out of that one. Especially now that we know it is the president.” One of his marines said. “He should step down and disappear. I hear him and his threat to court martial you, Sir.” Stahl flashed his teeth. “He does a good job during peace time. The Guardian has picked him to be the Administrator and our fleet needs someone on top who can see the big picture. I know this guy for three thousand years and we have never been friends, but if they fire him or he retires, do you know who they ask to take his place?” A civilian, a Greenie technician, standing within earshot looking at the images said. “They would pick you Admiral Stahl and I think the Assembly would have the first 100% vote in history. You should be Admiral of the Fleet and not this buffoon.” A Klack , in Science Institute uniform said. “You have my vote, Sir.” “I am not an administrator, I already hate the fact that they made me Admiral. I much rather have my own boat and be captain for the rest of time. No, let him do his schpiel and I do mine.” Ma Swanson said. ”You, Sir are welcome in my store any time.” “The next time I need a boat, I sure to stop by. How is your husband?” She grinned. “Sir, you might be the Eternal Warrior but a Greenie you are not. There aren't any boats at my boathouse.” She wiped her nose and added. “Clarion is going to make it. The Shaill Doctor says there was plenty of active tissue and his brain wasn't to long gone. It will take a bit, of course but he will be alright.” The Ranger who was himself again pointed at the screen. “The session continues, Sir don't you want to watch the end of this?” “No Ranger, I don't like spectacles like that. I need to go back to my ship as I have a feeling the second part of the Assembly session will be my cue.” As he walked past Roy standing next to Sam he said. “Fine boy you raised there, Sam.” “Yes Sir, indeed.” Roy didn't know what to say so he saluted the Old Warrior. Stahl returned the salute. “Fine work , Mr. Masters.” “What will happen now, Sir?” Stahl's eyes became hard. “We go to war ,Son, but no worries you are still a teenager and if I were you I go with Cara to Sares. There aren't any better schools and by the time you go to boot camp we are hopefully done doing to Kermac Prime what these bastards wanted to do with Green Hell.” Roy wondered why Stahl had never asked him anything about how the Kermac were defeated. He didn't ask about Partner or how the Kermac Battle ship was torn to bits. Stahl's eyes smiled and said as if he guessed Roy's thoughts. “Son, 3000 years ago I was picked by a being calling himself the Guardian of Earth. To this day I don't exactly know who or what he was and why he picked me. Maybe some planets have guardians and when the time comes to talk about it, I will ask you about it. Right now I think Green Hell needs healing and forgetting. If we poke too much into what occurred this place will never settle back to normal.” He padded Roy's shoulder and rubbed partners head and then walked to the Elevator to the Shuttle platform accompanied by the Men of the Steel Gauntlet. A pretty green haired woman in a green summer dress, suddenly behind Roy said with a charming smile. “His power does not come from fear and intimidation but from unlimited Confidence and great wisdom, Qaroniel likes him. He has much feeling and a big heart underneath his armor.” '--“”— ' KERMAC The Wizard of the Ministry of Control wanted to be early in the Tower of the Exalted. Today would be the day a new era of Kermac history. He had just returned from a secret trip deep into Union territory. He had been there for almost six month. Things were finally looking up for the Kermac. The days of the MOI were counted. He would integrate the Ministry of Information into his. He had his eyes already on the Ministry of War. Now with Intelligence, Control and soon the Military under one Wizards control, it would be time to ask the current Grand Wizard to step aside. He was eager to hear the latest success reports from his young protege. His associate commanding the MOC mission was eager to get a Wizards Coat and was a eager young man; the Wizard of he Ministry of Control snickered to himself; maybe a little to eager. The Wizard of the Ministry of Information stepped into his way, this alone was almost unforgivable, but he overlooked it as he was in a splendid mood. “Don't get in my way. I am about to inform the Circle of Wizards that my Ministry and I have succeeded in mere month at something you fumblers at the Ministry of Information could not accomplish in years. So crawl back to your hole and enjoy the few moments you have left.” The Wizard of information was enraged. “It took us 20 years to get a mole so high up and you exposed him to cover your disaster at Maxwell's system?” There was an ever so slightly change in his good mood as he heard the word disaster, but that was of course just envy talking. To his surprise he was not the first, but the last Minister to arrive at the tower despite the early hour, even the Grand Wizard himself was already there and they all stared at him. He noticed as two Plato slaves wheeled a Long Range telepath out, the long range talent had clear signs of Psi-Fatigue. Another Long range Telepath was brought in and the man beneath his golden focus helmet begun immediately to babble. His handler translated: “Union President arrested as he tried to flee. The Charges are High treason. Embassy on Pluribus is surrounded by Union Police and Marines. Union Assembly demands Kermac Ambassador to appear before Assembly. What to do ?” The Grand Wizard said. “Tell the Ambassador to wait. We need time to find out what exactly happened.” Now the Grand Wizard noticed the Wizard of the MOC. “Ah my dear Einzfunine, tell us about your success.” “Of course Your Most Powerful. Last Reports I have is that we have successfully infiltrated 10 Exog Battle ships and by now Excavation should be completed. I had no time to get the latest reports yet.” “We got them right here. The expedition has failed. The entire Intelligence Network of our Slide Belt Supply company has been compromised. You used our best and most secret Mole, to cover your failure by trying to divert Stahl. Now tell me who authorized the use of Warships?” “You did, Your Eminence. You authorized me to use any resource of the Kermac and the Galactic Council to accomplish what I was set out to do.” The Long Range Telepath mumbled again and his handler translated. “Ambassador was taken to the Assembly and the Embassy is currently searched. I feel a Saresii mind probing mine. They know who I am talking...” The LRT screamed and then sacked in is wheel bed and drooled. The First Wizard yelled. “Nothing less than your head will do, sawed off!” '--”””__' ASSEMBLY The Kermac Ambassador was standing on the Focus platform and the Boloth said. “The Assembly has voted. Your Embassy is closed, your staff arrested for espionage and you are to leave Union Territory within 72 hours and report to your superiors. “You invaded the Union with war ships and we accept your declaration of war.” --””-- Roy hugged Sam and said. “I could stay and help you rebuild.” “You heard the Old Man, he said you need to go to Sares and to Sares you go.” “He only suggested that.” Sam looked sternly at Roy. “A suggestion by Stahl is as good as an order, besides your Cara she is easy on the eye.” Before Roy could say something Sam said. “Besides I am not going to make the farm as big as before. I grow a little Califerm and a few Bushes for Hell-Ade. Remember I am not doing it for the money.” He tapped on the side of his animal friend, the big Stomper and said, “Charles got new Cerberus buddies and I got myself a honest to god Stomper following me like a puppy, so all worked out.” “Please get a GalNet Terminal!” “And not have a moment of peace and quiet? Well I think about it. Yo can always drop a chip by mail.” “So I need to leave again?” “Yep, Stahl said so and your Cara managed to pull a few strings with the justice department and a Union Judge granted me guardianship over you.” Roy's eyes watered and in a storm of emotions he he hugged the big black man. “We are family now for real!” Sam returned the hug and gently kissed him on the forehead. “You always have been family, Son!” '--””--' MC ELLIGOTT They had grilled him and criticized him for not listen to the Warrior and the Assembly moved on a motion of the Klack Queen herself, to give Stahl much more military power than ever before. They made him the Commander in Chief , taking this office away from the President. At times of conflict and war, Stahl would be the voice of the Union and they voted on it with over 99% approval. McElligott finally left the Focus platform and was glad to sit down. The Federal Police had received the Order from the Assembly to arrest the President on charges of high treason. Especially as the PSI Corps confirmed that he was indeed acting on his own and not under the influence of Kermac Psionics. While he was sitting in the Fleet Alcove, the Assembly discussed the Kermac actions and the Kermac Ambassador was more or less dragged before the Assembly. The paper white Kermac in his long robes tried to remain as dignified as he could and he said. “I do not have detailed instructions of my government to answer your questions, but we are sure we can offer some sort of compensation and avoid any larger conflict.” The Boloth acting as speaker said. “You are not here to answer questions. You are here to hear the response of the United Stars of the Galaxies to the unprovoked attack killing Union Citizens and planting a spy in our highest office. You are here to carry this decision to your worlds and your leaders. The United Stars accepts nothing less as the unconditional surrender of the Kermac. You can do this right away and war is avoided, or we will let our Eternal Warrior create the conditions where you accept capitulate.” The Kermac Ambassador fearing this decision even before he arrived said. “I will convey your message.” '--””--' KERMAC The Kermac Military Wizard was completely unprepared and surprised by this development. No one consulted him before and now they wanted him to win and defeat the Union. It had been almost impossible the last time. The Union had just defeated the Y'All and were war wary and had tremendous losses to cope with. The Klack weren't Union Members and the Shiss three times as strong. Even then the Union won and Kermac demise was only diverted because the Union was war weary and accepted a cease fire proposal of the last truly wise Wizard that sat on the Central chair. It ended with the Free Space treaty. Now they had 1500 Years of peace, the Klack were Union Members and this time the X101 and Mothermachine was on their side. According to the latest Intelligence , they had added the entire Attikan Commonwealth of the Large Magellanic Cloud to the Union. True he had the power and might of 1500 Galactic Council behind him, but only 122 were classified as Warrior species and while they were all under Kermac control, mobilization and preparing for a war, against an opponent that had instant communication on every ship , not just a few overtaxed Long Range Telepaths, was a difficult task. Achtnusieb was aboard the Kermac Flag ship, the Frektha and with 1200 meters the biggest ship ever to be made by the Yotouh, their most advanced engineering Slaves. Equipped with the latest Nul and Shiss weapon copies. Kermac weapon technology had not progressed much since the last war. There were 4500 ships around the Frektha and the Black Nogoll who managed to drop a few bombs on a planet named Pluto during the last war were sending another 3000 ships. This was a potent strike force, but what to do with it? Attack or wait? Now that they needed Intel most, they had lost their most reliable source. Where would they strike first? He was raised and trained all his life to become a Military Wizard and he was Kermac, but deep down he feared his opponent, a man who's tactics were studied even in the War academy of Kermac Prime. '--””--' ROY This was the second time Roy was at the Space Port of Harper's Junction. Everything was the same and everything was different. There was visible damage and repair crews everywhere, there was the same busy rush of beings, but there were uniforms everywhere and the collective carefree atmosphere was gone. There were few laughing; the faces in the crowds were purposeful and serious. Most of the huge screens showed news instead of advertisements. He was supposed to meet Cara here. According to her message she had recovered and was on her way to take him to Sares. He took a seat at a table outside a Coffee bar and ordered juice while he waited. Two rough looking miners at a table not far from him got ridiculed by a third man. “Hey Jock and Borl, I never figured you two for teetotalers. It is Fifth Day and Duke and the boys are over at Frenchies.” “Sorry Wiks, we re enlisted. The enemy was even on Desolate, They arrested the fat man of the Labor office, he was an enemy spy.” '--””' PHIL Almost across the space port concourse were Phil and Celyciia with Ieshia Yeager before them in a bright yellow inmate suit, her hands restrained by the suit to her back. Celyciia looked into his age old eyes. “You promise to be there right?” “Of course, but it is your arrest and you are entitled to close the case by taking her to Pluribus for her trial.” “Maybe this time we will find out who she really is.” “She isn't very talkative , but that will change I am sure. After all she had opted for Psycho Surgery last time. Since she skipped it somehow , they can legally mess with her mind and extract what they need.” The woman groaned. “You bastards!” Celyciia sighed. “See you on Pluribus. I want to get her off my hands as soon as I can.” “That's why headquarters send you a cruiser.” Celyciia turned but he turned her by holding to her shoulders and simply kissed her and then said. “Now you know why I will there for sure, Kiddo.” She blushed quite un-Saresii like and fluttered her long lashes. “Now I can't wait!” Ieshia rolled her eyes. “Oh please just can this sickening sugar dribble and lets get it over with.” Celyciia kicked her in the behind. “Alright then, move it Ms. Yeager. You got an appointment with the Psycho Surgeon and a Union Judge.” '--””--' ROY Cara met with Roy after he had his second coffee and she looked as lovely as ever but Roy was certain she still wasn't back to normal and after greeting her he asked, “Are you alright?” “Oh the Medics on the Devi patched me up and the local hospital managed to get me good enough to travel, but I need to go to Sares for more treatment.” “What did they do to you?” “They filled me with very crude Psionic blockers that affected my psionic abilities and damaged neural tissue. “ She smiled. “No worries a Med Expert form Sares was here via Tele-presence and I soon will be back to normal.” He took her hand and didn't let go as they walked to Gate IX where she said their ship was waiting. “I will protect you better next time, I am so sorry I failed you.” “You failed no one, Roy and it was you and Partner who saved my life.” He sighed, “It was more or less just Partner.” Partner sneezed proudly and pushed his snout in Roy's back. Through the repaired view port of Gate IX he saw an elegant needle shaped , silvery ship that did not look like the usual Union ship. She said. “Sares sends us this fast ship, there won't be any detours or pirate attacks this time.” He glanced up the body of the elegant delicate looking ship. “The Union goes to war and I am going to College. Somehow I fear it will be all over by the time I am done.” “If you are very lucky then this would be the best outcome, but somehow I think you will play a bigger role in all this. Remember you promised to meet with the Wurgus.” '--””--' MARTHA In a Slave den on Alvor's Cove, in the third tier of slave cages a dirty woman dressed in the remaining parts of a Science Corps uniform carried a crude earthen bowl with lukewarm water to a man leaning against the stone wall . “Here Paul, drink! You must hydrate or you won't make it another day.” “Oh Martha, I wish we would have died with most of the others instead of being found and traded as slaves. We are at the end, we will end in the meat pods of the Togar.” “No Paul there is still hope, no matter how far we are from home. I can feel our son is still alive.” “What can a teenager do? He doesn't know we are alive, he didn't even care about us.” “I don't know Paul, but I have dreamt about him last night and somehow I know Roy will come.” '--””--' ROY The Saresii ship was Union and yet it was quite alien in design both inside and outside. The crew of course were only beautiful Saresii and all appearing like women. The quarters he received were delicate and had floating furniture that reminded him of shimmering soap bubbles. Cara ensured him that most of the stuff was made of formed energy and manipulated matter , much like Vari-form furniture and that it was sturdy enough even for Partner. After they had taken off, he retired and wanted to catch some sleep. He felt exhausted. But a strange dream of a dry planet made him bolt straight up in the low grav-bed, and he almosgt yelled.“Mother!” -------------- THE END Here ends the First Adventure of Roy Masters. It will continue in Galactic Chronicles : Roy Masters, Galaxy at War Category:File Depository Category:Fragments - Roy Masters